The inventive subject matter relates to functional biomaterial coatings for textiles and other substrates. It particularly relates to the application of silk polypeptides, especially natural or synthetic spider silk polypeptides to textile surfaces. The inventive subject matter may use plasmas generated in atmospheric pressure systems to facilitate the formation of the coatings.
Modern textiles are designed to impart selected properties to end products. For example, for apparel products selected properties may include: waterproofness, breathability, windproofness, thermal retention, elasticity, durability, dyeability, comfort, UV resistance, etc. In the case of modern outdoor gear, there is a demand for multiple such properties in a given garment. However, providing one given property may be at the cost of providing another. For example, waterproof garments use materials that tend to be stiff and not comfortable against a user's skin. The most breathable garments tend not be waterproof. Softer, more comfortable garments tend not to be the most durable. Achieving multiple objectives is therefore exceedingly difficult in a single layer of textile material. Therefore, garments that do so typically are made in multiple layers or with multiple coatings of material deposited on a given textile layer. The use of such multiple layers creates extra and inefficient manufacturing steps and cost, extra weight and bulk, among other disadvantages.
In respect of the foregoing, there is a particular need to improve the haptic experience users have with known or to be discovered textile materials. In the apparel industry, the sensory experience has been referred to as the “hand” of fabrics. Hand may generally be defined as “the quality of a fabric assessed by the reaction obtained from the sense of touch.” Other areas having a need for efficient and simplified construction of end products with multiple properties include bed linens, table linens, upholstery, drapery, tents, awnings, etc.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need for improved textile constructions and manufacturing methods that address the aforementioned needs. These and various other needs are addressed by the inventive subject matter disclosed herein.